My brothers diary
My brother was like every other. He demonstrated his love to me by pranking me and overall annoying me. I kept calling my mother to stop the situation of my brother's annoying actions and they would have a conversation. Unfortunately I have no idea what they said; I only heard screams of anger. My brother would keep far away from her for the rest of the day; in some occasions he would keep away for weeks. It did prevent my brother from annoying me for a few days, but he would always come back and do it all over again. When I was 19 years old my brother moved out and he no longer annoyed me. But I miss my brother as he never came back, not even to visit us. He also left all his items at home. And recently I found his diary under his bed. I'm just about to read it and will tell you its contents. Also I forgot to tell you guys that my brother refused to let me inside his room. Maybe he wanted to hide his diary. The cover had his name written over it and it was dark. The first page has this written in it. Dream log: I found myself in my little brothers room but my bro wasn't there, i tried to call him but i received nothing, it was dark outside and thunder was brewing, i saw a man next to the window he had my brothers face and he was holding a hammer he approached me slowly with a large frown and before he could reach me i woke up shaking. Dreams are pretty intense sometimes, but why did that crazy man have my face? That is eerie and odd. Could my brother think I was a killer? The second page contained the face of the man in the center of the page and it was written this. My brother sleepwalked tonight and he looked at me but his eyes were closed he had the same frown as the man, and he had a rope in his hand he approached my room and grabbed me i pushed my brother on the floor and he woke up. he didn't seem to remember what took place but i no longer trust him. This is really starting to scare me. I would never do such a thing to my brother. The third page had my style of writhing as if I wrote it, but I never had the chance to touch it... i deserve better then this family, i am being harassed by my own brother day after day i would be better off without him life is against me and i will not leave through this anymore. I can't believe I wrote this... I never was this sad or negative in my childhood. Something must be wrong with me. The diary ended here. I'm shocked and confused and I'm starting to feel tired as if i could pass out soon. I'm going to bed. We are currently 3 in the morning and I woke up with holes on my wall as if it was hit by a hammer. I'm exhausted. Wait, I'm holding the hammer... my brother must pay its better off without him! Category:Good tails doll Category:Horror stories